The League of Toméllé
The League of Toméllé consists of primarily 4 city-states: Erene, Bizen, Monsierre & Medāme. The leader of the league is whoever controls the fortress of Os Vailmer in the eastern parts of the country. Os Vailmer is an old fortress and during history it changed hands diplomatically without ever succumbing to a siege. During The Golden Age of Monsierre the legendary ruler Polo Maradi put the current governing laws in place and restructured society. He got the country back on track after a period of civil war and plague and at the end of his reign his policies had resulted in a population increase, which meant that many skilled craftsmen of inner Toméllé moved to the cities. This is what has contributed mostly to the wealth of Toméllé. Instead of relying on silver and wool as their primary income they now also produce porcelain and glass as well as purple dyes. As it stands now, there are two rivaling groups in Toméllé: Monsierre claims Os Vailmer and promises great pay to any mercenaries willing to fight for them including the right of keeping the improved military equipment Lomeno, Monsierre's court engineer, has been working on. They also argue, that when Monsierre had ruled Toméllé they had experienced greater prosperity than they do now, whereto they promise greater wealth to all countries trading with them. On the other hand Erene and Medāme are asking for help defeating Monsierre; they argue, that if Monsierre, now richer than anytime before in history, takes Os Vailmer, they become strong enough to monopolize the trade of luxuries and eventually grows a power base capable of conquering entire stretches of coast, even far away, meaning no one is safe. Etymology The name Toméllé comes from History History in Toméllé is dependent on the current controller of Os Vailmer. Pre-Valmerian Age The First Age of Erene The Age of Bizen The Second Age of Erene The First Age of Monsierre Also known as the Golden Age of Monsierre. Polo Maradi: The Third Age of Erene The Second Age of Monsierre The Fourth Age of Erene Current Situation: Geography Toméllian geography can be divided into three different parts: The East The northeastern border consists of the Felever-mountains. They are steep and tall enough for snow lying permanently on their peaks. One of the more prominent mountains is the active volcano Ute. These mountains are rich in silver, which allowed the nearby city-state of Erene to grow rich even in ancient times. On the top of a cliff lies Os Vailmer, an ancient fortress whose defenses are said to be impenetrable. The North The east, or inner, part of Toméllé is mostly flat grasslands with small settlements littered everywhere. Small streams run from the mountains to the coast allowing large areas of fertile land. The people living in this part of the country are mostly farmers or herders, though occasionally one might encounter a medium-sized town. Towards the mountains the terrain gets hillier and clay beds containing kaolinite are found here. The Coast The coast changes between sand beaches and cliffy terrain. Mostly small fishing towns are found along the coast with the exception of the four major city-states that has grown large around their natural harbors. The cliffs allow for forts placed strategically along the coast. Further inland from the coast many forests grow. Climate The climate of Toméllé is mostly humid subtropical. Heavy rains arrive in the summer. Mana crystals appear in the mountains of Toméllé but often in such a low quality that it is too expensive to bother mining it. However, during the rainy summer months the mana crystal matter and other minerals are eroded off the mountains and lead by the streams across the entirety of Toméllé. The mana matter is too sparse for people or animals to make any use of it, but it is speculated that it might have a small effect on the crops grown inland. Environment Toméllé is isolated by land because of the large mountain range encircling it, although a few mountain passes at the nortwest borders enables limited crossing during the summer months. To the east lies the Bay of Sonuto which gives Toméllé access to the outside world. Politics Alliances Erene has allied themselves with the The Grand Radiancy of Sái Khaor, receiving a thousand of their finest soldiers. Medāme is allied to Erene as well. Monsierre has recently gotten new friends in The Empire of Sifraka. Bizen also supports them. Economy Most of the economy of Toméllé depends on trade of luxuries. Taxation is rather minimal as the inner parts of Toméllé is semiautonomous, but many town and cities, both inland and around the coast of the Bay of Sonuto, pay tribute to either a city-state or the throne of Os Vailmer depending on where their loyalty lies. Export The most important exports from Toméllé are silverware, glass, wool, cloth, porcelain, and most importantly, the color purple. Import They mostly have to rely on imports to get mana crystals and tasty spices, and they will pay greatly for any luxuries. The Toméllian city-states also employ a great number of mercenaries. Trade Relationships Erene exports large amounts of Erene and a limited amount of wool to the The Grand Radiancy of Sái Khaor. In return they buy mana-infused objects and other luxuries. Monsierre exports cloth, grain and decorations to The Zindal Empire and imports mercenaries in return. A few items of ivory and sealskin from The Sirene Islands also reach Toméllé. Culture Society Religion Military Guardians of the Cities Navy Mercenary Armies Magic The Shadow Corps Not much is known, most knowledge comes from dubious accounts of those dealing with it"My Life in the Shadow Corps" by Tomal Temé To-do list: * Add in Economy (and keep updating it) * Add in History * Add in Culture * Add in Magic - The Shadow Corps * Add in Etymology * Add in Politics * Explore the 4 city-states * The psalms of Mani * The legend of Polo Maradi * The story of Lomeno * The Rift of Toméllé ---- References